To Borrow a Scepter
by The What-If Writer
Summary: ONE-SHOT: With Spyro and the others gone on vacation, an associate of theirs is left with the deadly task of asking Ripto for a favor, with fury-filled consequences.


_Features my OC Jaq as he tries to ask a favor of Ripto. Set sometime after Ripto's Rage, and my fic 'Unnatural Magic'_

* * *

To Borrow a Scepter

One does not simply ask Ripto for a lend of his weapon.

The younger dinosaur wasn't one of the main aspects that mattered in the elder's defeat; had these chain of events been a story or game, one would refer to the red hatchling as a mere bystander that chipped in now and then; a helping hand to a small extent who stood back as the hero strode into battle. That hero being a certain dragon of the purple variety.

Since meeting Spyro, Jaq the dinosaur had found himself mixed into a few of his adventures. Thus, he clashed now and then with some of his enemies, the worst being an ironically small but temper-fuelled dinosaur that happened to have magical qualities about him.

The fact that both dinosaurs were small and magically inclined would have many thinking the two would get along- however, Jaq found it was quite the opposite. Being associated with Spyro and aiding him even to the smallest extent was enough to get you into Ripto's to-kill list.

At first, Jaq hadn't known why the elder despised him so much, but after getting used to his hatred of dragons and his lesser bond with magic, he guessed that there were a few things that made them clash. Whilst Ripto, though his powers were considered meagre, actually knew how to control them and had a way of doing so to match. Jaq on the other hand, could rarely control more than a few fire blasts or simple spells without almost blowing himself to bits.

It was a fact the elder reptile never let him forget.

There was also the fact that Jaq was more modest, controlled in temper and all in all nicer than the miniature orange menace. That was enough to set him off as Ripto's hated enemy, some saying that he was surpassed only by Spyro himself. Ah well.

It wasn't a problem unless Ripto was pointing a blazing, scolding sceptre of death at his throat.

But today was another type of day. The one that comes completely out of the norm- or at least, that's how it felt. Today, His sort-of friends (Spyro and the Gang, who could be called allies or associates more than close buddies) were out on vacation, leaving the very small dinosaur to deal with a problem: that being some mischievous imps in Avalar had cursed the lake, so no one could swim, drink or even pass by without getting mauled by some form of water animal conjured from menacing H2O.

But to get rid of this enchantment, Jaq would need to harness his magical abilities...he had a Spellbook...but here was the predicament:

Jaq had no way of channeling his magic to control and direct it accurately. Thus, he was simply stuck.

He needed to find some kind of wand or sceptre. But who had such an object?

He could only think of one.

The Chateau of Ripto was impressive considering its owner and inhabitant. Large and spaced out with a hint of luxury and superiority to it; blood red and pinkish colour schemes and drapes, fiery lanterns and pedestals. Lots of fancy carpets to boot.

Ripto had fallen fast asleep on his throne, his gleaming sceptre glinting almost as sleepily as himself. It appeared that he'd dosed off not long ago, as the chair didn't look like somewhere you'd want to have a nap...at least not in the smaller dinosaur's opinion.

The boy in question peered from behind a statue of a reptile of some kind, large eyes flickering back and forth encase of any wandering minions. There was no-one in sight.

He adjusted his large satchel so it sat against his side, and carefully began tip-toeing towards the throne were the elder was snoozing. This would be a lot easier if Ripto wasn't actually holding his weapon in his sleep, but then again...he could be awake.

Jaq grimaced silently. As hilarious as the wizard could be, the boy certainly didn't want to face his magic-and his temper- on his own.

He had just slinked to the side of the throne when Ripto frowned in his sleep, tuning slightly in his chair before growing still again, grumbling something about pain-filled vengeance in his slumber.

Jaq breathed out slowly and side-stepped closer, and very cautiously, he reached out to pluck the sceptre from the villain's hand.

It was that second that Ripto's pale, green-tinted eyes snapped open. In the millisecond between seeing the eyes crack open and the elder's gaze focus, Jaq recoiled and jumped back and quickly huddled behind the throne, clamping his red hands over his mouth.

"What the-" Ripto's sleep-clouded but undeniably furious voice sounded, "Who's there? Show yourself and I might consider letting you live!"

Jaq cringed behind the throne, not knowing whether to laugh or freak out- his heart was pounding with the whole sneak-in and steal something approach.

Ripto was standing up on his throne, weapon in hand, glaring heatedly around the Chateau. Then, he slumped back in his seat and drummed his clawed hand on the arm of his throne, scowling.

Jaq felt like a very dumb fly caught in a web. Maybe he could make a dash for the door...and have Ripto get Gulp or Crush to stomp on him before he could get out? No-ooo sir.

"I know someone's out there!"

The small dinosaur hiding behind his throne flinched, grimacing. Maybe...he could...

The vague outlines of something like that of a plan flickered in his brain. Jaq nibbled at his lip, and shrugged. Well, better than nothing.

It was far too quiet in Ripto's opinion; he couldn't hear Cush or Gulp stomping stupidly about in the halls, and unbeknown to him this was because a certain little red dino had led them off with a cooked chicken wing attached to a string and proceeded to throw it down a pit, into which the two less intelligent beings had gleefully leapt.

Seconds before he was about to yell again, a small, slightly high-than normal voice chirped somewhere at his side.

"Uh...Hi!"

His eyes widened and he turned, leaning slightly to get a better look of the perpetrator- finding it was one the purple dragon's most annoying little helpers. His surprised expression hardened into a menacing, narrow-eyed glare. Jaq offered a very nervous grin.

The older dinosaur snarled and clenched his fists, grip tightening on his scepter. "You!"

"U-uh...Hiya, Ripto." Jaq shuffled around to face the glaring wizard, taking careful steps away and placing his hands behind his back, "How's evil-doing been."

"How's it been?" Ripto's repeated, his voice low and dangerous like a rumbling volcano. His voice grew higher, almost as if he was considering something. Jaq cringed noticeably. Here it comes.. "How has it been? Oh...it's been INFURIATING!"

Jaq jumped back a little at the sheer loudness of Ripto's rage-filled voice. "Okay, then..." He tried to ignore how the latter was shaking in fury and went on. "I was wondering...if...um."

He stopped short when he saw the fireball coming his way. He promptly dived to the left, letting out a high-pitch 'yipe' as he rolled along. He lay on his stomach, hands on his head as he ducked another blast.

"Ack! Could you stop trying to kill me for just a-"

"Shut up and stand still!"

He managed to evade another few blast until one singled his sleeve, barley missing the ironically bright red, burnable skin below. His eyes widened to a large extent, and as he stared down at the burnt fabric on his arm he did not notice Ripto had stepped down from his chair and pointed the end of his scepter at the boy's forehead.

Jaq froze, wide eyes looking back and forth from the furious Ripto, to the blazing gem on the end of the weapon he came to swipe. "Uh...I only wanted to ask...er."

Ripto's furious expression did not falter- but it did shift into a raised brow in slightly curiosity. "What?!"

Jaq was silent for a second. "Maaaaybe its best I not ask." He laughed nervously, only for it to halt when Ripto jabbed the blazing weapon closer.

"What are you babbling about?!"

"Um..."

"OUT WITH IT!"

Jaq jumped back a final time and hid behind his arms in hopes of avoiding death. "Can I borrow your scepter?!" He said in a rush.

Ripto's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, replaying what the little pest had said in his mind over and over. "...What?"

His voice sounded flabbergasted, and if possible, less angry. So, Jaq tried again, fiddling with his fingers. "Uuuh...can I borrow your scepter? Just for a teeny while?"

Ripto simply stared down at him for a while, looking beyond bemused. Then, his eyes narrowed again and his fists shook in rage.

"Ooooh..." He drawled, lifting his scepter ever-so-subtly from where it had hung from his fingers, "So. You think you can waltz in here to my domain, into my Chateau, and simply ASK to borrow what is mine?"

He brandished the weapon in question in front of the red-skinned hatchling before him. Jaq bit his lip. "I'll...give it back right after! Promise!"

Despite this little add-in, Ripto simply scowled and continued his angry rant.

"And let's not forget how ANNOYING and PESKY you've been, helping that despicable purple dragon foil my plans!" He spat he last words with a vengeance. Jaq began backing away.

"Okay...I guess I'll just...y'know, leave." He added on a nervous laugh at the end of the sentence, only to give a loud gulp when he saw Ripto smile slyly.

"Oh...I don't think so, My Boy. Don't think I'll let you leave in one piece!"

Jap ducked instantly as Ripto fired another fiery blast at him, and the smaller dinosaur decided now was the time to retreat. He stumbled back and fled, only to have to jump to the side as another attack followed him.

"Gargh! Didn't I tell you before to stay still, hatchling!?"

Jaq knew he would have to resort to extreme measures. Standing up, he gathered his own fiery blast in his hands, and though it wasn't much, it was all he could conjure under control. He threw it towards the throne, causing the other dinosaur to have to leap to the side. His throne flew back, bouncing off the wall and flying past his head.

Ripto slammed onto his side, looking extremely comical that he had to laugh. Then dodge another fireball of course.

The commotion must have attracted the slow attention of Gulp and Crush, for a minute later they both crashed through the large, heavy doors.

Jaq's eyes widened when he saw the larger of the two head right towards the fallen throne, dangerously at level with his humongous feet. He gasped.

Gulp tripped over the throne and, almost in slow motion, flew right towards the unsuspecting Ripto. Just as his employer had got to his feet, dusted himself and readied his scepter, the large green brute landed smack on top of him.

Ripto vanished from sight beneath the masses of imbecile, but his furious voice could still be heard in a muffled tone. "Gulp, You MORON!"

The scepter, having flown from his hand as he was flattened, spiralled through the air and landed right in the palm of the little red dinosaur he'd been trying to fry. Jaq grinned widely, glanced once back at the confused Gulp and bewildered Crush, then quickly turned and darted from the Chateau.

As he raced out of the room, he could still hear Ripto's muffled ranting, even as he hurried down the hallways with the borrowed weapon in tow.

"You buffoon, get off me!" Then, after a few growls of fury, "HAAATCHLING!"

Jaq kept running, though a cheeky sort of grin made its way onto his face. He knew he'd regret this later, especially when he had to return the scepter like he promised.

If he returned it, that is...

* * *

_XD Please Review _


End file.
